Four Fathers
by RzSpeeder
Summary: Inspired by Monkey's song on my story. Credit goes to Monkey. This story also means to introduce my OCs for the upcoming 'Dragon Within'. TigressXPo and ViperXOC pairings. Enjoy!


**So, because school season starts and I have a lot of work to do, like anybody else i wouldn't be able to update fast. And this story only refreshment to ya'll as well as to introduce my OCs, Han, Mei, Cobra, and Mikayla. Those are the characters that would appear on 'The Dragon Within' story. Their personalities, tastes, and style are briefed in the story. And the animials:**

**-Han : An Indonesian Javanese Tiger**

**-Mei: A grey tropical monkey**

**-Cobra: A tropical King Cobra**

**-Mikayla: A white tiger.**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Four Fathers<p>

Created By: Monkey Production

It was a lovely day at the Jade Palace, the morning gong just rang. Tigress yawned from her bed and looked at the sleeping panda at her side. She smiled as she gently shook him, "Po, wake up. It's morning already," she whispered to his ears softly.

"Five more minute mom…" Po mumbled as he put his head underneath his blanket. Tigress giggled softly at her husband's attitude. He's a charismatic guy, but he was so clumsy and childish sometimes. That one of the reason she loved the big, soft, and cuddly Panda. Tigress shook him again, but this time he wouldn't budge. Not giving up, Tigress thought of an idea.

"Wake up sweetie, breakfast ready," she softly purred against him. Her plan worked, Po jolted up suddenly and yelped in excitement.

"Oh! What do we have for breakfast?" Po asked excitedly. Tigress just giggled and rolled her eyes at his husband's eagerness

"Some toast a cup of coffee and you'll be late for work," she said giving him the 'duh' look.

"Aww… man. Thanks for waking me beautiful," he smiled at her as he changed into his work outfit.

"Stop calling me that, it' embarrassing," Tigress protested, she couldn't help but blush.

"I'll stop calling you that when you're not Tigress. And we both know that'll never happened," he replied while kissing her cheek softly before get out of the room, "Be safe beautiful! Love you!" Po called out. She just giggled when she changed and went to her daughter's room.

"Viper, wake up… breakfast ready," she shook her gently, the same way she shook Po.

"Five more minutes mom…" Viper replied before coiled up tightly. Tigress laughed, her reply was exactly like her dad, like father like daughter.

"Well, your dad said the same thing… unless you don't want breakfast I'll-" she cut off by Viper's sudden excitement.

"I'm up mom!" she said with a bright smile, "What's for breakfast?"

"A nice toast and milk, come on," she chuckled warmly at her antics. Definitely she's not much different than her father. After they finished breakfast, Viper sighed contently and asked her mom.

"Where's my dads?" she asked.

"Oh, three of them already off at work. One is on the courtyard, meditating," Tigress answered as she washed the dishes.

"Alright, thanks mom!" she called as she slither off to one of her dad.

_Theme song playing:_

_One of them is grumpy, one lives in a tree, and one of them works in a factory. _

_Three is a lot but not enough; the fourth one away does kung-fu stuff._

_Cause' she got Four Fathers, now give me the cookie and learned to share._

_And give it to the dad with the golden fur hair._

_Cause' she got Four Father, who always protect her no matter how much it cost._

_And she loves them all like a good daughter would._

_Cause' she got Four Fathers._

Viper found her first dad, Mantis, meditating in the edge of the courtyard, "Good morning dad!" she greeted him with a smile. However, Mantis is as grumpy as ever.

"Morning Viper. Now quite, I have to meditate," he responded grumpily.

"Dad, it's still early. How you managed to be grumpy?" she asked in a confused tone.

"I have my ways, now go to school before you're late," he ordered, gesturing his pinchers to make her leave.

"Uh… Okay dad, love you," she sighed before she turned to leave.

"Love you too," Manti said with a low tone. Viper smiled, she knew her father loved her. Despite hi grumpiness, he's soft on the inside.

-Four Fathers-

Viper arrived at school. She frowned, she didn't like school, but she didn't exactly hate it either. She looked at the sign and sighed as she walked in to the school **(A/N: Imagine the school from my gym partner is a monkey, pretty much looked like that)**. The first bell rang indicated the first period has started. She slithered her way to her first period, she came across Han in the way to her class.

Han was her friend, an immigrant to say, he was from another land, and surprisingly… a tiger. But his looks far from any other tiger in China, his feature was twice as big as normal tigers, extremely muscular and his eyes sharp red beside a crimson eye felines usually have. However, his red eyes were not those who were menacing and cold, but it's a bright red that weirdly shone kindness and warmth. Han pretty much the popular one at school, the girls at the school swooning over him, except for Viper and other primate girl who were his best friends.

"Sup' Viper," he greeted her, "How you doin?"

"I'm doing fine Han, what's with the new look?" Viper asked, noticing that Han appeared somewhat different than usual. He's usually wore only a white vest with tiger marking on it with a panther black pants, but now he's wearing a shirt with long sleeve that he rolled up to his elbows and a red combat pants.

"I'm… err… just try to… look, It's appeared on my closet okay? I don't know who put this, it doesn't even mine!" he nervously defended himself. But by the look on Viper's face, he was sure she wasn't buying it.

"Oh really? That explains your trademark markings on the back of the shirt," she pointed to his back. In the back if his shirt is a picture of a head of tiger with a dashing end and red color with ferocious face. It was his symbol.

"Pretty cool right?" he exclaimed happily showing off his trademark picture.

"Really cool that only you who have it," Viper pushed, she leaned slightly against him, "Come on, I mean what's wrong to know your intention?" she asked. Just then, other bell rang that indicated the class has begun.

"Oh look, bell! See ya!" he yelled quickly and stormed off to his first class. Viper just sighed, for the bad boy of the school he was pretty much childish. She arrived at her first class, and hoped all would go well for the day.

-Four Fathers-

It was lunchtime, everybody rushed out of their classes for their lunch, some of them heading for the canteen, some of them just sat at school's plaza and some of them playing on the field. Viper slithered out of her classroom and looked around for Han. After a moment and a few laps around the school, she found Han ate his lunch on the bench just under the big tree. Viper grinned evilly, by using her ability to blend as a green tree snake she slithered her way to the tree without Han noticing. Just when Viper right behind him, she stood up as high as his shoulder and greeted him with a loud voice.

"What's up Han!" she yelled beside him. It startled him greatly that he jumped really high to the point that he almost hit the tree trunk and landed on the ground, face first. However, it did not end there; his lunch also threw up and landed on his head. Viper just giggled at him as he stood up, regained himself and stared at Viper with an angry glare.

"What was that for?" he asked with a fiery glint in his eyes, but Viper not scared a bit. She knew that he was a dangerous and strong person at school, hence he probably the strongest, but Viper knew he was actually a sweetheart.

"I just come by to say hi," she replied innocently, while Han keep frowned

"Still, that doesn't explain why did you need to do that," he grumbled in annoyance

"Oh, come on. Don't you have fun?" she asked playfully nudged him in the shoulder.

"Jump high into the trees and have my lunch splattered all over me is not my definition of fun," He growled lightly at her, not a menacing growl, more of an irritated growl.

"Lighten up! Besides, you still owe me," Viper said cheerfully.

"Owe you what?"

"The truth," Viper simply said where Han suddenly tensed up and he began sweating, "Well?" she asked impatiently.

"Okay… you got me. I'm trying to impress this new… tiger. A white tiger actually," he said as he averted her gaze to look for a certain white feline.

"Okay, have you ever met this tiger before? What's her name?" Viper asked curiously, she always into stuff like this.

"No, I've never met her. And her name is Mikayla," he said as he spotted her from far-far away.

"Stalker," Viper accused him and giggled.

"I'm not! She just happened to showed up at my Kung-Fu class yesterday," he defended himself

"What, she's that new? Ohh, that-" Viper's sentence cut short by a greeting by another guy.

"Sup' Han, what's happenin'?" the guy greeted. He was Han's best friend, and he was a king cobra. His body is big and about 2 foot longer than Viper's. Ironically, his name is Cobra.

"Nothin' man, just messing around," he said as he walked over to him and gave him a hand-tail shake.

"Hi there Viper, enjoying lunch?" Cobra greeted her and slithered his way to her before settling down beside her.

"Y-yes I am, t-thank you," Viper stuttered, she blushed deeply as he settled down beside her and brush his scaly skin against her, and it's just an accident. Cobra, has been Viper's crush for years, she was admiring him since he beautifully beat school bullies into a pulp. What she loved about him is his natural green and yellow skin color and bright red, green, and yellow tribal on his hood. She felt weakened whenever he expanded his hood. His eyes were emerald green, and for everyone's surprise, it glows brightly in the dark. Viper still have a crush on him, she just never had the courage to ask him out. Little did she know that Cobra actually knew she had a crush on him that was why he kept teasing her.

"So…what's up with you two? I heard a loud thump and a kind of attractive giggle so I rushed down here," Cobra said casually while throwing a side smile at Viper, she literally shaking as she return his smile.

"Nothing much, just this little serpent right here decided to make me throw my lunch on my own head," Han answered glaring daggers t Viper who just smiled innocently

"Hey, don't blame me. You're the one who didn't pay your debt," she grinned.

"Oh, you mean his crush on that Mikayla girl over there?" Cobra pointed to the said feline

"Yep, that's it," Viper replied while still blushing she managed to maintain her composure around him.

"Speak of the devil," Cobra smirked evilly. Han noticed his smirk and he knew only two things that smirk mean. First, someone close is about to have a trouble, second when he want to steal food from him. And since his food already long gone, he suggested it's the first one. He quickly turned round and suddenly tensed up when he realized Mikayla headed over him.

"Oh man… Oh man… Oh man, what should I do," he began to sweat all over his body. To him, this certain feline is way to heavenly, and unlike most of other girls, she actually struck his head with a powerful blow to his mind whenever he sees her.

"Relax man, act cool and there would be no problem," Cobra calmly advised. But his advice did him no good, her jasmine scent made Han ever more nervous. When she passed by him all he could say was…

"H-hi," that was all he managed to say before catching his breath. Mikayla only giggled at the jock's nervousness and replied back

"Sup' big boy," she smiled at him and continued to walk away. Cobra and Viper just watched the entire scene, Cobra's face was a face that shows 'what-the' look with wide eyes and jaw hanged to the point where it would touch the ground, while Viper watched in amusement and giggled a little at the dazed look at Han's face.

"Dude, she got a lot of nerve calling you pet name when you guys barely know each other," Cobra said still with wide mouth. While Han still had the dazed look on his face and when he recovered he suddenly shouted with fanboy-ish attitude

"She acknowledges me! Wohoo! She knew me! Hahaha! Yeah!" he shouted while dancing around like a maniac. Suddenly a female monkey with brown fur, sapphire eyes, and dark brown vest with some markings approached him with an annoyed face.

"Calm down! I'm trying to eat in peace! Geez, can you got any louder?" she asked, irritated. Han hut up immediately.

"You tell me, you have no idea what's your talking about," Viper answered with a roll of her eyes. Cobra just chuckled and wrapped his tail around Viper in a friendly gesture, and patted her slightly.

"You're cute when you're sarcastic you know that?" Cobra complimented her with a smile that most of other girls defined as 'sexy'. Viper blushed lightly, and she bit her lip in attempt to hide her embarrassment.

"Cobra, come on! Leave the poor girl alone, you'll embarrass her to death," the monkey stared at him with a scolding glare.

"Ah, looked at her Mei, she's fine with it. Right Viper?" he asked her as he batted his eyebrows in a playful manner. Viper giggled slightly and pushed him to the side.

"No, I'm not. Besides, you're not my boyfriend. So you can stop treating me like one!" she snapped, and suddenly realized what she said and quickly covered her mouth with her tail.

"Aww, come on Viper! I know you like it. Okay, here's the deal. I want to be your boyfriend, how about that?" Cobra said straight fully, the other just gasped in shock and Viper looks like she was about to faint.

"W-well…" she's too nervous to answer his question.

"Not good enough? Okay, how about this," he leaned closer to Viper, and gave him a quick but passionate kiss, "I love you," he said casually, and he leaned back, waiting for an answer. While Han and Mei only stared in shock, wide-eyed and mouth opened and closed in an even order. Viper just stared at his eyes and she lost in it for a moment before regaining focus before hugging him fiercely while throwing kisses to his cheek.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she cried happily. Cobra just grinned cockily while hugged her.

"So, I guess I'm a genie now," Cobra randomly declared. The other just stared at him weirdly, "A person wished to be happy and I give her happiness," he continued, grinning like a maniac while Viper slapped at him playfully.

"Don't get ahead off yourself Cobby, you haven't take me into a proper date yet," she giggled when she noticed Han and Mei's looks when she called him 'Cobby'.

"Way ahead of ya Vipe. Tonight, at seven Mr. Ping's moonlight special," he said as he handed out a coupon to Viper. Viper leaped at him in instant and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks! I'm so getting ready for tonight," she said as she walked away.

"Oh, you sneaky, slippery, manipulative, son of a…" Han muttered at his friend.

"Relax bro, that's the example of how to approach a women," Cobra grinned wickedly as he left.

"Damn, he's good," Mei muttered.

"He's a snake, whaddya expect?" Han muttered while walking away with Mei.

Later that afternoon, Viper went home as fast as possible to prepare for her date. She ran straight to the kitchen when she usually found her mom, she wanted to tell her about it.

"Mom! Mom!" Viper called excitedly slithered as fast as she can to the kitchen.

"Calm down honey, what happened?" Tigress asked her as she slithered passed the door and went to hug her mother.

"It's Cobra mom!" she barely can contain her excitement.

"What about him?" she asked, oblivious to the reason behind her daughter's behavior.

"He asked me out, on a date! Tonight at Yeye Ping's restaurant," she jumped up and down as she showed her the coupon Cobra gave her.

"Really? When is it darling?" she asked, clearly shocked but happy for her daughter to finally out on a date with the guy of her dreams. She always talked about Cobra every other time.

"Tonight!" she squealed excitedly.

"Tonight? Well, you better get ready then," she said before a big fur of black and white walk through the door.

"Ready for what?" Po asked, curious of what his daughter and wife was talking about.

"A date with Cobra," Tigress answered for her.

"Oh, that's great Viper. Tonight?" Viper only nodded in response.

"So, how's the day at work?" Tigress asked.

"It's a rough day," Po simply replied, before continued with a playful grin, "But every day is a rough day at sand paper factory," he said, while the two females just giggled. Then, Viper foster father Monkey came with stained fur and leaves everywhere, the sight made all of them have to hold in their laugh.

"You think your day was rough, try to live in a tree," he grumbled before coughing up a few leaves.

"Can somebody have some peace here!" Mantis suddenly shouted through the hallway.

"Here it come grumpy daddy," Po said while chuckling at his own remark. Just then, her other foster father, Crane, flew through the window and landed.

"Daddy Crane just got back from doing Kung-Fu stuff!" Viper exclaimed happily and hugged him.

"Okay, honey. Let's go to prepare for your date," Tigress said and guiding her out of the room, leaving the three fathers chuckling.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so how you like it? Please give inputs on the characters and it will be very much appreciated, what do you think of my OC? Anyway, it'll be quite a while to publish my Crane chapter because I've put it on hold. Cause now i'm writing Pair of Kings fanfiction. For you who don't know what is it, watch it on youtube or Disney XD, it's a great series! So, sorry i'll finish it as soon as possible, and please review! And to avoid confusion, in this story only Po and Tigress who were 'mated' and the rest just foster fathers. It's just nasty if Tigress mated with four guys, errgh. Please Review!<strong>


End file.
